Only You
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: Kau masih melihat namja itu lagi Hyuk ? / Aku hanya penasaran mengapa namja itu masih berada di tempat yang sama Hae / Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin aku tanyakan padamu Kyuhyun-ah ? / Namja itu Lee Sungmin, aku sudah menunggunya selama lima ratus tahun ... / KYUMIN – HAEHYUK / YAOI / DLDR / M-PREG


**ONLY YOU**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Song Hye Rin , 11 August 2012**

* * *

● **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

● **Pair :**

Kyumin and Haehyuk

● **Warning :**

Typos , sedikit OOC. Alur rush , M-PREG

*****ONLY YOU*****

Hari ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku memergoki namja itu tengah menatap nisan marmer dihadapannya. Hal sama yang terus dilakukannya sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Ia sedikit pun tak menangis atau menampakkan raut kesedihan. Hanya wajah datar yang diperlihatkan oleh namja itu. Apakah ia tak bosan terus-terusan menatap nisan marmer itu?

"Hei," sapaku padanya. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan berkenalan dengan dirinya. Namja yang selama tiga minggu ini menarik perhatianku.

"Hmm," hanya gumaman kecil dari bibir namja itu. Apa kehadiranku mengganggu dirinya ?

"Err, namaku Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk," balasku memperkenalkan diri. Namja itu hanya menatapku sekilas kemudian kembali ke hal yang sama, seperti yang ia lakukan selama tiga minggu terakhir ini. Menatap nisan marmer dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku kembali, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Kyuhyun," ucap namja itu singkat tanpa sedikitpun memandangku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau tidak bosan menatap terus nisan marmer itu ?"

"Apa pedulimu?" balas namja itu – Kyuhyun singkat. Hei apakah dia tak pernah diajari sopan santun, sedari tadi dia hanya menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa mau memandangku. Tidak sopan.

"Aku melihatmu disini sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, dan kau terus-terusan menatap nisan marmer itu, Apa kau tak bosan?" tanyaku kembali.

"Kau cerewet sekali, kau pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" usirnya tanpa memandangku lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan! Padahal aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu," balasku kesal dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Cih! Dasar cerewet! "

.

.

.

4 Desember 2010, namja itu – Cho Kyuhyun tetap mengunjungi nisan marmer itu. Kali ini bukan tatapan datar yang diperlihatkan namja itu lagi seperti tiga minggu yang lalu. Tatapannya kali ini memperlihatkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Apakah orang yang kini telah tiada itu sangat berarti untuknya ?

"Hyukkie," panggil namja brunete yang kini berada di sampingku.

"Masih melihat namja itu lagi eoh?" tanya namja brunete itu – Donghae .

"Ne, aku masih penasaran Hae apa yang dilakukan namja itu. Mengapa ia terus berada disana," balasku masih memandangi Kyuhyun dari balik jendela .

'Sifatmu penasaranmu tidak pernah hilang Hyuk! Dasar," balas Donghae sambil mengacak rambut hitamku.

"Aku hanya penasaran dan merasa kasihan pada namja itu Hae ,"

"Baiklah aku mengerti Hyuk, tapi jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain Hyuk. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal dengan jelas siapa orang itu ," balas Donghae yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhku.

"Hmm,mungkin ini bawaan baby di dalam perutku Hae. Entah mengapa sejak sebulan yang lalu aku selalu ingin melihat namja itu dari balik jendela" ucapku sembari mengelus perutku yang mulai membesar.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," sapaku pada namja itu – Kyuhyun.

"Hhh, apa lagi maumu ? Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin diganggu," balasnya dingin. Namja itu masih saja tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari nisan marmer dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu mantel ini Kyuhyun-ssi, cuaca hari ini sedang tidak bersahabat dan kulihat kau hanya menggenakan pakaian tipis itu," jelasku sambil meletakkan mantel coklat disebelahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf jika kehadiranku mengganggumu," pamitku.

"Kau bisa mampir di rumahku di seberang pemakaman ini. Ada coklat hangat di rumahku, jika kau mau," tambahku sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan namja itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Ku dengar ketukan dari balik pintu rumahku. Siapa yang bertamu tengah malam dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini ? Segera kubangunkan namja brunete disebelahku untuk melihat siapa yang kini berada di luar rumah kami.

"Hae,bangunlah. Ada suara ketukan pintu di luar," ucapku pada Donghae yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di sampingku.

'Donghae...,"

"Eummm, siapa yang bertamu tengah malam begini Hyuk? Tidurlah lagi Hyuk, mungkin itu hanya mimpimu,"

"Ani, aku benar-benar mendengar ketukan dari luar Hae. Cobalah lihat ke luar Hae," pintaku dengan tatapan memohon padanya.

"Hhh, arrasso Hyuk. Jika aku benar-benar tidak mencintaimu mana mungkin aku mau melakukan ini,"

"Kau memang suami yang bisa diandalkan Hae, aku menyayangimu," balasku memeluknya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Hae, cepat kau buka pintunya. Mungkin orang itu sudah lama menunggu di luar," ujarku setelah melepaskan pelukanku dengan Donghae.

"Ne, kau tunggulah disini,"

"Arrasso,"

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, keluarlah. Lihat siapa yang datang," panggil Donghae padaku.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar Hae," balasku cepat. Siapa yang bertamu tengah malam begini. Apa ada keperluan penting yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku hingga bertamu tengah malam begini ? entahlah.

"Eunhyuk-ssi," sapa seorang namja yang berada di ruang tengah setelah melihat kehadiranku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Mianhae Eunhyuk-ssi, mengganggumu tengah malam seperti ini," ucapnya padaku. Nada penyesalan jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

"Tak apa Kyuhyun-ssi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu sehingga kau bertamu tengah malam begini?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan mantel coklat ini Eunhyuk-ssi. Maafkan sikapku beberapa hari terakhir ini yang terus mengacuhkanmu," balasnya sambil menyerahkan mantel coklat yang kuberikan padanya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya esok hari Kyuhyun-ssi, tak harus tengah malam seperti ini bukan?" sindir Donghae tajam.

"Hae, tak sopan bersikap seperti itu," ingatku padanya. Donghae benar memang tak sopan bertamu tengah malam begini dan itu hanya untuk mengembalikan mantel. Tapi tetap saja seorang tamu harus dihargai.

"Mianhae Donghae-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi aku tahu kedatanganku sangat mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya takut jika aku tak memiliki waktu lagi,"

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyaku tak mengerti .

"Ani, lupakan saja ucapanku tadi Eunhyuk-ssi. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas perhatian yang selama ini kau berikan padaku. Aku benar-benar menghargainya. Dan maafkan sifatku padamu selama ini," ucapnya sebelum berpamitan denganku dan Donghae.

.

.

.

Pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun malam itu , mungkin adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan namja jangkung itu. Sudah dua minggu ini aku tak pernah melihat kehadirannya lagi di pemakaman itu. Apakah namja itu benar-benar menghilang?

"Hei...masih tak bosan menunggu namja itu," ucapan Donghae barusan berhasil menyadarkan lamunanku tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku sedang tak memikirkan namja itu," ucapku berbohong. Aku tak ingin Donghae salah paham jika mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ne, percayalah padaku Hae,"

"Aku percaya padamu Hyuk. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan Kyuhyun Hyuk. Etah mengapa aku merasa tak asing padanya," balasnya sambil menatapku.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku tak yakin Hyuk, tapi aku rasa pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya,"

.

.

.

24 Desember 2010 – tampaknya Kyuhyun tak benar-benar menghilang. Aku dan Donghae bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini setelah mengunjungi makam keluarga Donghae. Terlihat jelas bekas air mata di sudut matanya. Apakah namja itu menangis? Mengapa baru kali ini ia menangis?

"Kyuhyun-ssi," sapaku padanya di tempat yang sama. Di depan nisan marmer itu.

"Eunhyuk-ssi," balasnya singkat sambil menolehkan wajahnya padaku dan Donghae.

"Aku kira, kita tak akan bertemu lagi Kyuhyun-ssi," ucap Donghae sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menangis Kyuhyun-ssi ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ani, aku tidak menangis," jawabnya berusaha menyangkal pertanyaanku.

"Hmm, begitu," balasku tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi lebih baik kita mengobrol di rumah kami saja. Tak baik jika mengobrol di sini," ajak Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh suamiku Kyuhyun-ssi, lebih baik mengobrol saja di rumah kami,"

"Err,arasso,"

.

.

.

Dua minggu tak melihatnya, aku melihat banyak perubahan pada diri Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya semakin terlihat kurus dan matanya tampak terlihat sayu. Jelas sekali ia tak merawat dirinya selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

"Jadi kemana saja kau selama dua minggu ini Kyuhyun-ssi," tanya Donghae membuka percakapan.

"Ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan Donghae-ssi," balasnya sembari menyesap coklat hangat buatanku.

"Kau tahu istriku terus menerus menunggumu Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Benarkah itu Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ani, jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan Kyuhyun-ssi. Hanya saja aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu," balasku berusaha menepiskan kesalahpahaman yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Haha, aku mengerti Eunhyuk-ah. Oh ya tak usah panggil aku dengan embel-embel –ssi lagi bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal. Donghae-ya , Eunhyuk-ah ?"

"Arrasso Kyuhyun-ah,"

"Emm sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin aku tanyakan padamu Kyuhyun-ah," tanyaku padanya.

"Ne, aku akan menjawabnya Eunhyuk-ah,"

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau tunggu di depan nisan marmer itu ?"

"Hmm aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakan hal itu," jawabnya sambil menerawang jauh. Sungguh kali ini aku melihat raut kesedihan yang jelas terpancar di wajah tirusnya.

"Aku menunggu namja itu," desahnya mengawali ceritanya

"Aku sudah menunggu namja itu hampir lima ratus tahun lamanya, kalian mungkin mengira aku gila atau hanya mengada-ada,"

"Itu terserah kalian," lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Namja itu Lee Sungmin, aku sudah menunggunya selama lima ratus tahun ...,"

*****ONLY YOU*****

Annyeong, kali ini aku dateng lagi bawa ff baru. Hah mianhae, ff lama aja belum aku selesein aku udah bawa ff baru . FF ini akan aku buat jadi 2-3 chapter aja. Mungkin ada diantara kalian yang bingung siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ff ini ,hehe. Jawabannya semua ada di chapter depan. Lalu hubungan Kyumin dan Haehyuk? Semua juga ada di chapter depan . hehe

kalo respon kalian bagus. Kelanjutan ff ini bakan aku post dengan cepat, tapi kalo kebalikannya mungkin kelanjutan ff ini aku post agak lama #ditimpukreader.#berasaditungguin

Akhir kata, dont forget to review neh chingu ^^

Kamshahamida #deep bow

Song Hye Rin


End file.
